The tempest
by simplisticminds
Summary: Sequel to 'The boy with the lightening scar' He's awake and its along time after his games. Being chosen to go back in the games too assassinate a certain tribute was the last thing he wants. Jasper will unlock the secrets behind his link to the mysterious lightening and will also find out the girl he has to assassinate hates the capitol just as much as him. (Reviews v appreciated)
1. Prologue

Authors note: **This idea randomly came to me and for some reason i really liked the idea of my character being in the 75th quarter quell so thats why i ended the first story on such a cliff hanger. Everything will be explained in detail about how he didnt die and so on, so forth. So enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

Just before the 75th quarter quell is announced.

* * *

_Black. It cant really be described as a colour. Its paired to nothingness. It reminds me of vast open spaces. Never leading to a destination. Just a track, that never ends._  
_Black. That's all I've been able to see, and if im honest i don't even know how long. If i had to say my gut feeling, i would say i was dead, but this is not how i imagined death. I cant really be dead though, the voices of capitol trained doctors fill my ears. This reassures me. I really dont thing i was ready to die, as much as my life was shamed upon. Dead family and a cold personality. Death was probably the last thing i had in mind when i stuck that sword in the ground._

* * *

Its late afternoon I awake. I feel as if I've been swimming for months. My skin is rough and wrinkly. My throat aches, like I hadn't swallowed a liquid in a while. That's probably the first thing that hits me. The quench of thirst. I open my eyes but the bright lights of the empty room sting my pupils too much to keep them open so instead i search the bed side table blind. My hands hit a ice cold glass. I don't care what liquid lies inside, the condensation the trickles down the outside brings desperation as i snatch the glass too my lips and gulp it down. I rest it back on the table just as a unknown figure walks into the room. I let me eyes adjust to the light until i say anything. He stands above me holding a clipboard and a pen. He's a tall man around six foot four, with blonde and grey overgrown hair and beard that sprouts out awkwardly. He looks like he used to be a well pampered man. A capitol man, but now looks like a district 12 resident. He leans down and sits in the wheeled chair besides my bed. ''You're a tough chap jasper... Surviving bolts at that capacity.'' Something tells me in his tone that he's hiding something, but i let it slide I'm far too weak to be asking all sorts of questions. ''Of course you didn't do it on your own...'' He rubs his chin whilst tapping on a touch screen tablet on his lap before turning it to face me. It was pictures of my body. My torso, glowing a florescent blue colour.  
I fall back a little, completely puzzled by what's going on. ''Anyway... how are you feeling? its been a few years?'' Years? I've been out for a few years. I sit back up immediately, ignoring the pain. ''What do you mean 'years'? How long was i out for?'' I say in raising my voice a little at the shock. ''You will find out about what's happened to you and updated on the year and any important issues later on today... You need to rest first.'' He pats my shoulder, nudging my to lay back down. I do as ordered. I'm to struck by what was just said to resist.


	2. Legacy

Trying regain strength this restless is impossible. I have managed to pluck up the energy to walk since my greeting with the unknown doctor. Pacing up and down the white capitol room. The room holds nothing except a metal frame of a bed, a mattress, a bed side table, a large metal door with a giant mirror the accompanies it and a door that leads to a plain, brightly lit hallway which hold many other rooms similar to mine. Each time i leave to explore Im ushered back into my room by a guard that stands at my door.

Im amazed how they thought i would stay put. Sit to my own thoughts. My own memories, but for some reason i recall no memory's. Just flash backs. Some of the night i was supposed to die. Some of Liza, smiling from my reassuring comments or comfort, and some i dont even remember living. A girl and boy, competing in the games and seemingly breaking the biggest rule of all. Two victors. Whatever is happening, i know its one of the capitols tricks and i wont rest until i get answers.

It seems like hours im sat on the edge of my bed waiting to be released but finally the guard opens the door. ''Time for you to go... The showers are just down the hall to the left. Clean yourself up, there will be clothes on the side. Someone will collect you when you are finished.'' His harsh tone makes me startled. I stumble off the bed and walk down the hallway. Followed by the guards. Clearly im not trustworthy, I wonder what i did wrong to be so captive and securely guarded. I hope its something bad. I hope i caused something no other has.

I walk into the showers and steady myself on one of the sinks. The slam of the metal door behind me makes my head jerk. I look up into the mirror and the face looking back looks no older. Years, he must be mistaken. It looks as if ive only just come out of the arena. My skin still the age of a 17 year old. I bring my hands up to my face to reassure myself that im not hallucinating. The stench on the capitol sanitizer enters my nose. Causing me to gag a little. I immediately turn on the sink, thoroughly washing my hands, almost to the brink of bleeding. My whole body much reek of it. I strip down completely, throwing the blue and white thin garments in the bin by my side. I wonder down the tiled floor until i arrive at a row of showers. Each shower blocked off by a barrier of metal. I choose the one furthest away. I turn on the taps, letting the hot, steaming water explore my head and body. Refreshing my pores from the alcohol stenches rub. I press all the buttons, allowing all kinds of fragrances spray me. Some remind me of home.

A place that feels like forever since i last seen its beauty. The fresh meadows of grass and streams, that growl lilys. The animals grazing the beautiful horizon, and the sunset. The perfect sunset of district 10. Nothing beats it. I spent so many afternoons, winter and summer, sat reminiscing on the wonderful memory's of my family. All that taken away from me one again by the capitol. First my parents. Now my freedom.

My thoughts are tugged from my grasp when the door to the bathing room is slammed open. A slender man walked in. He was well groomed and wore the same hospital garments as i did. He fails to notice me at first. He gets unchanged and steps in the shower cubicle down from me. Just before he turns his water on, he turns towards me and meets my eyes. He falls back on the metal separator. Completely startled by my appearance. ''Is that really you? Jasper?'' He stutters whilst regaining his posture. Im puzzled again, whats the shock of seeing me. ''Yeah...uh'' I suddenly seem my opportunity to get answers and take it. ''I mean yes sorry, whats it to you may i ask?'' I say in a firm voice. ''Well you know... maybe the fact you've been the talk of the capitol for 50 years and not a single person has seen your face!'' His words hit me like a ton of bricks. 50 years. How could it be. I choose to ignore it, I can find all that out later. ''What is this place? and why are we here?'' I ask because i know i will be fed lies if i ask the capitol. ''They call this the storing centre.'' He says this as if i should have already known this. ''The storing centre? What do you mean?'' He looks at me as if im stupid. ''The capitol thought that it would be a waste too let some of the greatest fallen tributes stay... well you know... dead!'' I begin to understand where hes going with this so i finish his sentence. ''So they brought them back to life, am i right in saying?'' He nods. '' You got it. Im not sure what they are doing with us... especially you in particular but i guess we will find out now you're awake! They kept you in the preservation tank for 50 years... So you must be pretty special especially with all that lightening stuff you got going on.'' He sees how overwhelmed i am so he stops talking.

I grab my towel and run to the changing rooms. Locking myself in. I smack my head into my hands. I dont understand. What would they want from me. I sit on the cold tiles, naked trying to piece the puzzle, but i still have far to many pieces to unlock yet.

* * *

He dresses himself in the tight, grey tank-top, black trousers and military boots the capitol provided him with and sets off out the changing room. He is met at the entrance of the room by a guard and a man that goes by the name of Plutarch Havensbee. He shook my hand and we travelled down the winding hallways and beautifully architected stair ways. We stop at a well polished elevator. Plutarch shoos the guard away and lift his arm up notifying me the door is open. We both stand in the elevator in silence. He seems nice. A lot of capitol citizens are pretentious and careless, but for some reason this man gives me the sense he doesn't want to be like the over the top capitol people. He would rather be himself, but im saying this without know his personality.

He leads me too a dark walkway and up to a door. ''Behind this door son... Are some of the most important figures of Panem! They are going to explain why you're here and what has happened over the years. One piece of advice, i would keep your mouth shut.'' He says with a smirk, as if he knows how mouthy and cheeky i am. I nod as he opens the door. There are 7 people sat around a mahogany table, their conversation drops dead as all their eyes dart at me. The man at the head of the table stands up. Hes a old, white haired man. I would say in his late 60s, early 70s. His hair and beard white as snow and his lips are puffy as if he had surgery recently.

''Ah Plutarch bring him it.'' Plutarchs hand reaches behind my back and lightly pulls me inside the door. Destroying my gaze upon the old man. ''Jasper. How are you feeling boy?'' The man says in a tender tone. ''Uh yeah just a little puzzled...'' I say biting the inside of my cheek. He ushers me in with his hand and i sit down just ahead of him. ''Im sorry for all the confusion! This is why we have brought you here, to recap you on why you are alive and the what has happened since your time. Let me introduce myself... Im President Snow, the former president of panem.'' His face lights up in a cold smile.  
I shuffle uncomfortably in my chair, i dont feel safe around any of these peoples presence. ''Now Im guessing you're first questions are 'why am i alive?' and 'what do you want from me?'.'' He smiles as if he can read my mind. I nod slightly. ''Well where do i begin... What you did in the first quarter quell was beyond all means, against the rules. When they pulled you out of the wreckage you're 'mysterious power', shall we call it? had caused. Well lets just say... There was no victor to be crowned.'' He pauses, he can see the destruction on my face. Liza didn't come out, all because of me. I was the one who swore to protect her and i failed. Even worse... I was her murderer. I look up into his cold eyes in pain. ''Oh dont worry, they managed to revive both you and Liza in time.'' My eyes brighten back up. Relief floods them. ''You on the other hand were not as lucky as Liza! The capitol used you as a device, kind of a warning call to any remaining rebels at the time... Pretty genius. Without you even realizing the capitol had set up and staged all your strange encounters with the lightening! Until the day you put on the lightening suit in your very famous chariot ride, within that suit was a device, similar to a lightening rod, that sunk deep in your back. Completely painless but it caused the lightening to hit you, cling too you and even surge off you.'' My brain is overflowing. I wish i could get up and just walk out but this conversation is far to important to me.

He continues ''When you were pulled out of the arena, the lightening that powered through your body that night from the sword had managed to keep you alive. The Capitol were close to disposing of you, but instead thought of a much better use of you. They locked you up in a preservation case. Keeping you froze in a moment, it was the first one the Capitol ever built, in this day and age now we sell them to many Capitol people, but we enhanced yours very regularly. Each time making your unique skill better. Until now...'' He halts and turns to the screen behind him, it flickers on quickly to a girl similar age as me. She reminds me of Liza. This brings peace to mind. I bet she lived a happy life with her family. He startles me back to reality by talking. ''Now Jasper... You are our tool. You see this girl is seen all over Panem as the mockingjay, the beacon of hope and serenity and you're job is to assassinate her, wipe her from this planet. In return we offer you anything beyond your wildest dreams, if you decline this task we will take to the testing centre and have to inject a serum into your body, so for your mental sake, i would accept.'' I'm stunned, Im not a killed and im certainly not a assassin.


	3. Return

2  
***

* * *

Its really stunning how decieving the capitol is. Beautiful exterior, but yet the ugliest interior. Assassination is word rarely passed around through any district, but here in the Capitol it seems like nature. I can assure anyone after my conversation with our almighty president, that assassination in the captiol is no rarer than multicoloured wigs.

I pace up and down the tiled floor of my temporary bedroom. They are sending me back in the games, just to assassinate a girl that is most possibly going to die within the arena any way. Who and why would anyone think of putting me back through that torture, but im shown no remorse. They throw me in, I kill her and apparently i get anything beyond my wildest dreams. Not that i believe a single thing that comes out that devilishly disgusting man. Of course i accepted the task. I mean who wouldn't. I wont kill her myself, but i could always lead the girl straight into the careers. No, stop thinking like that. I smack my head. If thoughts of greed start overpowering my thoughts of peace. Then i truly am the monster every says i am. I back down onto the bed, ruffling my hair back. Wiping the cold sweats that have began to appear on my forehead. I begin to breathe heavier and heavier and my heart begins a sinking feeling. I let my eyes leave the locked contact it has on my clutching hand on my chest and wonder too the window. The sky outside begins too darken. Storm clouds. The rain begins first. Heavy storm rain. Hammering and pounding on the window. On my aching heart. Then the crackles of thunder, followed by the jolting lighting. Im causing this. The more my temperature rises the more heavier the rain becomes and the more violent the tempest becomes. This storm isn't natural, this storm is man made because I am the tempest.

My body temperature resumes back to normal temperature and my beating heart steady's with every breath of air. If i can cause that with on the smallest of panic attacks, then the damage i must cause when i loose all sense of control serenity must be the scale of hurricane. I lay down on the bed and collect my thoughts and calm my shaking body. I really am a monster. Im a lab rat. They've used and abused my body, only too use me as a assassin against a rebellion they caused out of their own unfairness. This poor girl, a girl who has finally stood up to the vulgar ways of the capitol, her life will now be ended because the capitol are scared of her consequences. Well if the capitol think they can use me against a girl who stands up for the same rights as myself, they need to sort their priorities out or perhaps catalogue a bit more about my past. The death of my family really stands in the way of their little assassination plan, but i will for sure go along with it. At least ill get a laugh on the capitol before they murder me in the worst of ways.

Tomorrow they send me too district 10, my home. Im warned to keep on the down low. Panem knew me as a rebellious figure for a very long time after the games, until the word went round that the capitol were preserving my body as a psychopathic murdering machine. Now the districts dread my return, but that was a very long time ago. Im more of a myth of hope now. Inspire people to be much like me but just not get caught. Especially by the capitol. Im excited to return home, breathe the fresh meadow air again. I wonder if my house still stands. Perhaps made into a famous landmark. I cant seem to get the idea of freedom off my mind. One thing does budge it though, Im returning back to my district so i can be reaped. So i can be put back in the exact position i was 50 years ago. Stood awaiting the boy tribute to be announced, too be dampened by the announcement of the boy i swore to protect. That child being reaped is the only reason im here today. The only reason i don't have a life. Why i don't have kids and wife living a happy family life, but for some reason i don't regret volunteering in his place. Not one bit. I did my parents proud. I did myself proud. I overcome my hatred for the Capitol and came out the peaceful, loving boy i was brought up to be. Only to be replayed by the captiol tampering with my body. Turning me into a electric demon.

A avox buzz's me thought the speakers the accompany my bed side table. Dinners ready. I haven't seen food in over 50 years. What a weird thought. I rush too the dinner table, just like every teen and stuff my plate with food. Im accompanied by no one for dinner. My penthouse flat is empty, dead with silence. Snow must have thought leaving me to my own lonely thoughts is a great idea. He wants me to slowly deteriorate. Let my loneliness rumble up a mental disorder causing me too become a emotionless soul. Making me the ultimate killing machine, but what he doesnt seem too know. Is that I can see straight thought his deceitful plans and cold stare. He not fooling anyone especially not me, but whats the fun in coming forward, standing up for it. When you could go along and foil his plan after having a little fun with it.

Im told that i should begin talking to this girl as soon as i seen her. Which im guessing is the chariot entrance, where i will see all my match. I need to be as charming and friendly as possible. Obtain her trust. Become her ally. Keep her relatively safe through out the games. Then betray her trust on live television in front of the whole rebel army. Causing them to quit their rebellion and move onto their normal lives. Im not too sure if Snow has hit reality yet or generally believe this 'genius' plan is actually going to go according to plan. No rebellion is going to put aside their war because the capitol ordered their 'beacon of hopes' death. This man is more deluded than and messed up than i thought.  
After i finish my 4 coursed meal. I retreat back to my room. Locking the door behind me and falling helplessly onto the bed, cushioning my head on the plush pillows. I fall asleep almost instantly. Awaiting my long day tomorrow.

* * *

Journey to 10

* * *

The train journey was swift and face. Its weird seeing the changes too the capitol and all the districts i pass on the way. Last time i saw them was not long after the first rebellion and even after 25 years they were still struggling too renew all the damaged cause not on to the district but too the capitol too. You dont really appreciate it until you live completely unconscious for 50 years. I appreciate the fact i was given a new life to live in better society. Well i was thinking that way until the bomb dropped. Telling me i was being locked back up in the arena again.

I stare out the window watching all the green and luscious country side pass by at ridiculous speeds. I havent and wont move from the spot ive been situated in for hours now. The soothing train music calms my nerves but my mind grows heavy with death. The deaths that i will now have to relive once again. My head begins to droop. The darkness that is compelling the sky causes my eyes too grow weighty and fluttery. They carrying on like this until i fall into a deep sleep.

I awake with the sharp brakes of the train, pulling in to a stop. The slight nudge of the stop alerts me up. I can already feel the fresh air of 10. I stretch, readying myself to see my district after so many years of being supposedly dead. I swing around the table and pretty capitol foods. Pacing out the door and straight towards the exit to the train. Just before i make my entrance into my home village, i feel a un-wanted presence. A peacekeepers behind me, with no realisation i can feel his presence i turn around to face him. He looks startled and takes a step back ''I was told by President Snow that you should at all times where this cloak Sir. Your identification must be kept hidden until the reaping.'' As I remove the black cloak from his grip and begin placing it around my body. I notice he is trembling with one hand placed firmly around his gun. I let out a cold laugh at with pathetic attempt of being a scary peacekeeper. I turn on my heel i step out into the district. My district.


	4. Fire

Its a long walk too the justice building. Through short back alleys that smell of cooking lean meat and vegetables. Long meadows of waist high grass, that even though it itches my skin makes me feel free. The fresh breeze the flutters among my bare face makes my body tingle with happiness. Until the peacekeeper stood behind me blocks the breeze by yanking up my hood, this startles me and i react almost instantly. Grabbing his hand tight before seeing his gun point straight at my forehead. I let go with a shove and continue walking. The Justice building has been re-built since my time, but still looks grubby from the bonfire ash that seeps through the district centre and the green moss staining the walls.

They lead me up the few steps and up to the door. I see few people on the streets trying to work out what's happening but many are doing their own thing. They must usually get unknown visitors. They lead me through the wooden doors and up the stairs straight in the mayors office. The peacekeepers practically hand me over to him and rush out. The mayor brings himself to stand with both arms firmly holding him up on the table. ''Im sorry this has happened to you son.'' He looks up at me with sorrow in his eyes. ''You seem to be the only person who is genuinly sorry, most people have welcomed me back...'' I remove my hood for the mean time and take up the seat he offers me. We both lower ourselves down into the chair. He opens a draw somewhere on his desk and removes a brown thick envelope. ''In here are you keys to your house. I told those of the capitol that you would not be wanting to go into the victors village, I know how much you must miss your home. There are all documents about your supposed death, the girl the you are too... dispose of? Katniss Everdeen and script you are too stick too during the reaping.'' He slides the envelope too me and i let it fall into my lap before picking it up. ''Thank you, for not destroying it. I know land is precious here, i wasn't to expect my house to even still be standing. I guess i will greet you at tomorrows reaping's.'' I stand and firmly shake his hand, holding the envelope tight between my waist and arm. I give him a nod before spinning on my heel, flipping up my hood and walking out of the room.

The peacekeepers practically throw me out of the back doors of the Justice building, slamming them just after. I take a moment to adjust to the familiar surroundings. I begin walking into the square before a spot a poster larger than myself, half burnt, crumpled near the waste disposal shoot from the Justice building. I check my surroundings and pick it off the floor. There is no time for me to examine it here so i roll it up and place it neatly inside my jacket. I walk into the square and head towards the local food stalls that stand all around the square. These are the only legal stalls in the district, the rest are black market. Each district have their own black market. I stop at a family owned stall that i used to feed myself at back when i was younger. I walk up and ask for all the recipes to make a broth. Once pay i head towards the edge of the district. Where my house stills stands strong.

I smooth the tattered wood and brick the keeps the house stable. I grab the keys out of the envelope and unlock the door. Everything is still perfectly intact. Nothing has been touched. I weird to see this place so dusty. I used to clean often too imitate my mother. She always cleaned and kept the house disease free. So making the house clean seemed my only way to make it feel asif she was still around. I ponder into the kitchen, trailing my hand across all the belonging at my side. I drop the envelope, food and poster on the kitchen table and remove my cloak. Laying it across the chair. I decide not to read the document nor look at the interesting poster until i've made myself food. Just as i begin to set up my vegetables to cut I notice something. A stale remaining's of loaf half covered by my cattle gloves. The last things i had contact with before being imprisoned by the Capitol.

I prepare my food and season lightly. Placing it in a bowl with some fresh bread. I place myself down in my living room with the documents at hand. I take a mouthful of the warm broth, i feel it warm my body up with each spoonful. I open the document and skip the pages that i've already been notified about. I can skim through those later. I pick up the document labelled 'Katniss Everdeen - Nightlock Confidential 2.' I swipe open the first page whilst placing another log in the fire and another spoonful of broth. I skim through past life details before coming across appearance and arena details. Long black hair, braided, Grey eyes, 5 ft 7. I pick up the document and shake it, a picture falls to the floor. The girl, Katniss, looks different to the one the Capitol chose to show me on the screen. Here she looks sad and lonely, but still probably one of the most beautiful girls ive ever seen. She reminds me so much of Liza that thought of having to kill her could never trail across my mind.

I continue down to her arena profile. She scored a surprising 11. The highest ive ever seen, but reading even more down makes me love this girl even more. 'She shot a arrow towards the gamemakers head during the training scores then leaving with a bow and a comment reading 'Thanks for your consideration'.' She is said to do well in the first half of the games, running from the cornucopia but became a keen enemy of the notorious careers. Her 'on show' lover Peeta Mellark, joined the careers to lead them off track of her. He then get attacked by the lead career, Cato, and left for dead. Until Katniss comes and they work as a team. That when the rule breaking begins. The rules were changed to two people from the same district being able to take the throne, but as soon as both Katniss and Peeta made it to the final the rules were revoked to only one victor once again. Both were not willing to allow the Capitol to get away with this and threatened to eat poisonous berries. The capitol acted quick and crowned them both. Its a shame they did act so quick for me.

Her token seems to be a Mockingjay pin, apparently this has caused wide spread riots throughout districts 8, 5 and 11. I notice a slight unravel in the poster and unravel it more. The poster shows a half burnt mockingjay pin, drawn with what seems to be bloody hands. She is the revolution.

She is a tough person to crack, according to the document. She is not one to make friends. Is not friendly and trusts no one. Well im glad thats something we relate too, except my task is to become friends with her... Even worse, Ally's. Keep he alive until its you two left and then assassinate her in the cornucopia. Putting a end to the rebellion sparking in the deceased district 13.  
Easy, says the cowardly Capitol.

* * *

It doesn't take long until i awaken to the sound of deep mooing of cows and bulls from the field behind. I must of fell asleep by the fire last night. I rub my eyes with my grubby hands and push myself off the floor. I walk out into the kitchen and place freshly squeezed orange juice in a glass. The clock says 8:00am meaning only 2 hours until reaping. I allow myself to sit and think about the up and coming events. Getting to know this girl is going to be a lot harder then i thought. My charm that a grew from my games will be no use at winning her into friendship, but she may have one thing in common with me. Our equal hate for the Capitol and starving/poor districts is my only way in. It doesn't seem long until something troubles my thoughts. A pound at the door. I rise and walk to the entrance of my house. Swinging the door open to find four peacekeepers stood, ushering me out the door.

The reaping has started. I only just managed to grab my cloak from the coat hook before being led to the district square. The population of the district have filled the streets, causing traffic but making way for myself and the peacekeepers. I try to calm my nerves by reassuring myself that its happening in every other districts, but that just doesn't seem to cut it. Those victors that are being reaped arent going in just to die. I have no chance of winning and even if i do. I will be terminated as soon as i leave the arena. I know this because granting my only wish would be impossible, even for the capitol.

They lead me up too the stage to eventually be joined by the escort of my district. I keep my face hidden as well as i can as the other victors join me up on the stage and the crowd of the districts people fill in the spaces. The spaces beside me begin to fill with district 10's victors. 3 males and 2 females. They seem to be holding up a brave face, but i can tell a lot are trying to get a good look at the face beneath the cloak. I never really thought about how random this must be to my district. Some victor they never know existed and should be in my near 70's is stood upon this stage as young as i was 50 years ago. I don't let my eyes leave the ground. All i have to do is wait till the male tribute is chosen, if its not me, volunteer. Then i leave. Back to the Capitol to begin my death sentence.

The trumpets of the capitol sound. People of the crowd begin to shift about nervously and the victors attempt to act strong. I learnt from my games that the first show of weakness is your last because you wont make it far in the games. I stand complete still, head faced down and arms folded. Tapping my foot impatiently. I know my fate so i would rather they hurry up with it. The escort skips out to the podium and greets us all with a wide smile. She a slim and tall woman with bright green hair that falls down to her hips. She wear a elaborate dress with shoulder pads about half the size of her head.

''Welcome... Today we are here to mark the reaping of the 75th annual HUNGER GAMES!'' she throws her hands in the air in happiness. Everyone in the crowd decides to just ignore it. ''Right then, Ladies first as usual.'' She casually walks over to the glass ball that is filled with 2 cards and careful picks one out. She plods back over to the podium and slowly reveals the name. ''Elizabeth Johnson.'' My heart stops, i can feel it. Everything around begins to deteriorate asif im about to faint. I scream a no before i hit back to reality. Everyone is staring at me. One of the male victors holds me up. Just before i can safe another work the girl beside Liza, whos in her early 20's, steps forward. ''I volunteer as tribute.'' I begin to calm again as i watch the girl hug Liza as she walks off the stage. The escort claps her hands ''How exciting, a volunteer and by the looks of it you are the young girl who won the 71st hunger games am i right?'' She pats the girls on the back. ''Yes, you are right. My names Eve Ellis.'' I see the girl straight her back and stand with no emotion. She will do well.

''Time for the boys now.'' She walks straight toward the bowl by the side of me and throws her hand in the top. She picks out her card after taking her time circling the 4 cards and walks back to the podium. ''This years male tribute is...'' She looks at the card as if there must be a mistake. Its me. It must be and she must know who i am. ''Jasper Rowan.'' She looks around frantically for this mysterious boy before she and every person in sight are staring at me with open mouths. I remove the stupid cloak and place it over the reaping bowl and pace towards the escort. Who seems completely dumb struck and scared. Some people in the crowd have no idea who i am and are stood confused at the fuss, but most are amazed by my appearance.

''Well these are your... uh tributes. May the odds be ever in your favour...'' She says this whilst holding our hands up in the air.


	5. Encounter

4

The chariots

* * *

It doesn't take long until me and the girl tribute Eve are hurried away into the train cart. Eve never got to say goodbye to any of her loved ones. I thought that was strange, most chosen tributes get to say goodbye to their families, but suppose things have changed. Districts have got stricter and... District people are rioting. I heard the town speaking of the recent uprising in districts 8, 6 and 11 are getting much worse. Hopefully to the point that the capitol have no control, but i dont believe another rebellion is at hand after what the capitol are planning on doing. Making me kill the rebellions source is just one way of stopping it. I begin thinking about Katniss again, she hasn't left my mind since the news i had to kill her finally sunk in. I cant kill her, im not compatible with that kind of remark. I refuse. Something then suddenly jolts the rebellious thoughts of defying the capitol, by not killing the girl, straight out my mind. Replacing them with anger and hatred towards her. For some reason im suddenly happy i have to murder her.

The thoughts that are running through my head is no control of mine. Like some sort of device or virus is spreading hateful thoughts across my brain, forcing me to rejoice about the assassination. I run into the main carriage and grab some water, downing each glass carefully laid out on the table. I was completely oblivious to the fact Eve and our two mentors Liza and one of the elder male victors and our escort Lottie were stood staring at my aggressive lunges for the water and the mental shakes of my head. Attempting to rid the thoughts.

I stand back a little, returning their stare. ''Im sorry that you had to see that...'' I breathe a laugh and straighten my jacket. Liza looks up at me as if i was a stranger, as if she had never met me. Eve stands up and joins me at the dinning table. ''So your the boy the capitol have been raving about?'' She balances her head on her left arm keeping her gaze firmly on me. ''I guess you can say that... Im not all as amazing as i was hyped up to be. If that's what you were wondering.'' I shuffle quietly at her uncomfortable gaze. ''I didn't think you were, if it weren't for those big lighting hands of yours.'' She gives me a unsettling smirk accompanied by a wink. I quickly stand and walk out the room, if that was her attempt of flirting with me or making me feel uncomfortable, she certain made me uncomfortable with her flirting.

I pace my room trying not to allow those awful thoughts of killing the poor girl seep into my head again. Well at least until i meet her, i dont even know what shes like. Its only a matter of time before i meet her. First impressions are everything and what ever rage i seem too have surging in my body, needs to be controlled. Otherwise im never going to get close with her. Dinner is called disrupting my thoughts. Im really not feeling up to sitting on a table with the girl i saved 50 years ago who seems to have no recollection of who i am and the girl who seemed to be flirting with me at such a inappropriate time in her life.

I ate in silence, I didnt want to or need to acknowledge any of their existences at this moment. My mind is set on my prey. For some reason shes all i can think about. I set my bed up and climb in, tucking the covers around my body subconsciously. I am yet to have a nightmare but if i was... Tonight is the night. Im dreading what tomorrow holds and the next day and so on until the games. At least when the games starts i can get partly away from the capitol. Just as i fall into a slumber, there a light tap on the door. Some one with delicate hands. ''You're welcome to come in'' I say silently. The door opens gently and Liza stands in the door way. She looks younger than she is, i knew she would age well. She walks in and sit on the stool by the desk. ''Is it really you?'' She says keeping her head down. ''I hope so.'' I let a short smirk enter my face. She relaxes a little and laughs lightly. ''Its been a long time, what have i missed?'' I rest my back on the beds back board. ''Well im married now and have 4 kids aged between nineteen and twenty five, They are lovely.'' I smile at her response. Im glad shes lived a healthy and settled life. ''What happened to you when you got out of the games?'' This was the question i had been waiting to ask. ''I woke up in a white room, thats pretty much all i remember from waking up. They put me straight back to sleep as soon as i showed the first sign i was awake, when i next woke up i was in my new bed in the victors village. By the side of the bed was a document threatening me to keep quiet about what happened to me in the games and not too answer any questions. I stuck too it for my families sake, the capitol made sure i wasnt a mentor. Well until now.'' She sighs and fig-its uncomfortably in her chair. ''It will all be over before you know it, i promise... Im sorry you got dragged back into it again.'' I reach out of the bed and pat her hand. She gives me a slight smile and leaves the room. It was a restless night sleep from there on.

It wasn't long until i was stepping back on capitol paved ground. The smell of unusual scented perfume and oriental foods fill the air around me. We are transported directly to the training centre and our new living quarters, that i've already spent a night in. Very cosy. I allow myself to take a short breather and explore the rest of the rooms, leaving myself to me conscience. It doesnt take long until my little gander is disturbed by three overly annoying stylist begin pulling me into a make up room. They begin plastering chemicals upon gels in my thick, golden curly hair. Pulling it and styling it slickly back. I dont resist to what they are doing, usually i would. Im just going to get these games over and done with, show the capitol no satisfaction.

I unzip the black plastic cover on my chariot costume. There stands the exact costume i wore in my last chariot ride. The capitol are trying to make a statement, but it doesn't phase me. I pull the skin tight suit up my body and the stylist comes and re-adjusts it in certain places. The suit is now no longer a body suit, instead it has been cut off just above my pelvis, leaving my torso bare with just a black blazer. Once my stylist has adjusted all the uncomfortable spots she flicks the same switch in the back of the blazer again. Illuminations come from every inch of the suit, little sparks of lightening blast out in short distances making crackling noises. Its beautiful just like fireworks. Its wonderful until i notice the thing lighting up the most. In the centre of my chest lies a disc that is illuminating the whole room a turquoise blue. Its the same light from the picture the scruffy capitol doctor showed me. This is what causes the lightening. It emits off my moods.

I quickly swipe the switch off and begin pacing out the door. Katniss is just below me and i would rather get this whole friendship then betrayal over and done with. I walk through the dark hallways and up the metallic stairs. Straight into the elevator waiting for me. My stylist joins along with Eve and as we begin to travel downwards, my stylist adjusts all the crinkles in my suit. Just before the door opens, she places little black buttons in our hands and walks away. Im guessing they turn the suits on.

I begin my decent from the elevator and into the chariot head quarters. I can see most of the victors getting adjusted and set up by the stylists and mentors. A lot of them seem happy. Eve has already left me for a mentor friend of hers. I decide to go see my horse. Just before my stretched hand touches the mane of my horse, a girl, Katniss enters my eye sight. Her hair flows down in tight curls, a black crown sits on her head matching the black leathery dress. I stop still by the sight of her. I can see the rebellion in her eyes. She is furious, but trying to handle it well. I know i cant approach her, that would be the wrong way too go about befriending her. Shes stubborn just remember. Seem sweet and innocent, the only way from this distance to show her you are no threat. I wait for her eyes to wonder upon me and when they do. I catch them, its no short gaze. She gazed into my eyes as if she is reading me. I shake off her beauty thats compelling me, I send her a friendly and actually meaningful smile. She takes it by surprise and i see a slight blush before she turns to pet the horse, allowing a face of thunder sneak back on her face.

Short but it was enough to convince myself im either unconditionally in love with this girl just from her rebellious look or im dealing with lust. I shake what ever this feeling is off my shoulder and climb in my chariot. I keep my mind off her face now, her looks are drawing me in without me even speaking her. I remind myself of the rules. Seduction leads to destruction Jasper.

Eve joins me in the chariot. Her slow whisper of a seductive hello snaps me out of my lustful thoughts. I send her smirk as she pats me on the shoulder. I can tell she's on my level. No playing to the crowd this time. Heads up high, no emotions.

As the chariot begin to prepare to descend from the preparation stadium, my mind is all over the place. Im not thinking straight and mainly its because shes on my mind. This seems to happen a lot. I must wear my heart on my sleeve. Liza made my heart flutter. Katniss wins over that completely and only by my first sighting of her. This could become a problem during the game. Especially under the pressure of assassinating her.

I subconsciously turn my head to see her, gazing straight at here. There is something about her that's so intriguing, so sculpted into this rebellious confined girl. Something that with each gaze at her face i seem to fall more hopelessly in love with it. The male tribute stood next to her snaps me back too reality by sending me a glare. A tall middle-aged man, who im guessing was her mentor because it definitely wasn't the one who won the games with her last year. He was slender and scruffy. He held deep dark bags below his eyes and blonde, greasy hair that falls in a middle parting to his jaw. She notices his glare at me and follows his line of sight right at me. This sends me spinning back round to face the arc that leads out to a majestically paved road leading to the centre of the capitol. There lies our training facilities. The chariot begins to pick up pace as we are led out into the bright, hazy city they call the capitol.

* * *

My eyes take a moment to adjust to the peeping sun through the misty clouds and my ears to adjust to the whistling swings of the drum sticks and the heavy vibrations of them hitting the drums. It takes a few minutes until we finally get bombarded by flowers and confetti by the crowd. I switch the flick on my collar to turn mine and Eve's suits on. The suits light up blues of all sorts, but the thing that sends a blue beam into the open sky is the light in my chest. It takes a few seconds for the crowd to adjust to the light until the screams begin, but for once this does not flatter me. I am simply unsatisfied by anything the capitol have to other. Just like they are unsatisfied with these innocent district people living a normal life.

As we approach the circle that surrounds the presidents podium. A glistening red and orange flame reflects on the walls and the backs of the tributes in front. I don't see what it is until we are all in a line.  
I didn't think she could get much more beautiful until i saw her on fire.


	6. Common

5  
***

The capitol

* * *

The orange fluorescence that's causing my eyes to squint slightly was coming from the district 12 victors. The glow was enough to harm anyone's iris' but it was too intriguing to stop gazing at. Both are suits were a sign of our personalities. As I turn my head back to face the president, who is half way through his greeting speech. I catch Katniss give me the same glare of interest at my own costume. Her face lightens a little from the intense frown that was forced across it. It was as if our suits was a call to one another that we are on the same team. Though as much as i want to be, she's my target. I lower my head in shame just as her partner grasps her attention and whispers something in her ear. Her face seems too loosen in shock and non-belief in the whispers that have registered in her mind. She takes a slight glance at me but turns to face the approaching entrance to the headquarters once seeing me gazing at her expression.

The man who accompanies her as a district 12 must have a clear knowledge of who i am. Possibly born 15 years after my games. He looks around forty eight maybe nine, so probably took part in the one of the fifty too sixty games. My tale was still being passed around then. We approach the entrance of the training centre. I remove myself from the tight blazer and place on a thermal t-shirt that my stylist had brought me down from my new living quarters. I watch as all the victors get the chance to mingle and greet one-another. I stay put by the black horse that led into this god forsaken prison. I brush my hands through its long mane, this reminds me of the soft memories of my mother brushing through my younger sister long hair that strayed far past her shoulders right to the dimples of her back. I shake the memory off as soon as I see Katniss stood alone by her chariot as she shoos away her mentor for this years games, the boy that won the 74th games by her side.

I decide to approach her, better now than probably never. She is yet to notice my body approaching her but this is good, I don't want to scare her but perhaps the thought of a boy that is supposed to be in his late 70's coming to converse with her could scare her away if she saw me. She is perched on the edge of her chariot, from this angle I see no frustration or anger. She seems lonely and innocent, but I am yet to judge. I pull myself round the side of the chariot and place myself in a light lean on the back of the chariot beside her. Her sleepless stare doesn't shift by my presence, I am now beginning to believe the stubbornness. ''I.. um liked your costume.'' I speak with a awkward tone. She allows me a slight nod, but seems puzzled to why i am speaking to her. I straighten from my slump and ruffle my hair, she's going to be tough to crack. ''I'm Jasper by the way. I just wanted you too know... I'm here for the same reason you are.'' She gives me a glance, slight bit of attention. I look away tilting my head, then give her a nod accompanied by a trusting smile as i slowly descend from her eye sight.

I do not know whether my choice of words were right or if even approaching her was right but it has loosened some slack, but gained some guilt.

As i stride towards the elevator, i get nods from the victors and handshakes from others. All greeting me, though some stared in disgust. I stop in my tracks as a young man with bronze coloured hair places a sugar cube in my hand in one quick motion as she strode on past me. Pacing towards Katniss. I know him from watching the district four reaping recaps. Finnick Odair. The boy who managed to take over my role many years ago, as the most charming boy of Panem. He is loved by all of the Capitol. I see him converse with Katniss as I wait for my elevator. Eve distracts my stare by patting me on the shoulder, telling me i did well out there. I give her a kind smile as we move into the elevator where Liza awaits. ''I'm proud of you both.'' She pats us both on the back as excel upwards.

Dinner arrives soon. Sweet potato and lamb dumplings that bob in a bowl of vegetable soup. Though I am too concerned about the events of tomorrow to even attempt eating food. I force the food down, avoiding any conversation with the district 10 group. I push myself up and tuck my chair in, I am too focused on clearing my mind of that happenings today and getting a good rest for tomorrow. Day one of training.

After a night of shuffling dreams and night sweat nightmares, morning arrives. I stretch my back out of the awkward pose its been in for hours. I swing my feet over the side of the bed, letting them touch the cold marble tiles. I rub the fatigue from my eyes with my knuckles and enter the bathroom that neighbours my room. I balance my arms on the ceramic sink and look up to my reflection in the lighted mirror. Im not looking into the eyes of the same person i was fifty years ago, the cheeky but loving me. The alone but happy me. The physically distraught but peaceful me. Instead im looking at a monster, the monster that let the capitol walk all over me. Someone who was so rebellious against the capitol now being their assassin. Assassinating a girl that has the same power i did to destroy the wretched games and the government that accompanies it. I let the water run vigorously and slash my face repeatedly to try and wash away the monster but nothing removes it. If i am to rid myself of this persona that is controlling then it must be me myself to turn it around, not water or any false emotions to mask the monster.

I missed breakfast and Eve has had the advantage of going down to the training centre. I'm late, but why should that matter any more. I dress myself in my thermal burgundy t-shirt with the skin tight black trousers. I make my way out of my room, passing Liza and our escort Lexis are talking amongst themselves but stop soon after i arrive in the room. They both stare at me for a second before Liza breaks her gaze with a light shake and points too the stationed elevator. ''They're waiting for you.'' She gives me a nod and return it and head into the elevator.

It slows down on the bottom floor, which seems to be 2 floors underground. The doors spread open automatically and narrow dark hallway exists in front of me. I can hear the grunts of large men that a presumingly training and the slams of metal puncturing walls and dummies. I allow myself to collect calm thoughts as i make my way down the hallway. Everyone is in there training. I begin to approach the metal bars that contain me from entering the training centre. I place my right thumb on the metal circular pad that prods out of the wall. A blue line scans across my thumb and within a instant the doors slide open, the metal bar slam against the frame of the door. This startles all the training victors to look up at me. Eve seems to be the only one un-phased by my arrival.

Finnick seems to emit a sly smirk as i enter the training centre. I spot the district 12 male, who's name i found out to be Haymitch, staring at me with fierce eyes that seem to be intoxicated. Just alongside him stands Katniss who is, or was being taught how make fish-hooks, by the oldest tribute here Mags. I remember her games, so vividly. She recognises me within a instant and tugs on Katniss' shirt and points me out. Mumbling something that must be hard to understand. Katniss nods at Mags words but tends not to keep her eye off my movement. After I have passed practically all the stares, I make my way over to the camouflage. This was a fond skill of mine when i was back in my games. I never got to use it properly but it was a skill and i had mastered it well. I set up many paints and textures up in front of me. I admire all the distant looks i have received around the room. From what they know about me from my games, I was portrayed as a ruthless killer who was rebellious enough to put all the remaining lives in the arena including mine in my own hands.

I begin applying paint to my arms in delicate strokes. Browns. Greys. Greens. Oranges. All kinds of colours. I cant help but to glance up at Katniss, I can see her tensed face tense more as she notices my stare. I'm not sure if she classes me as friend or foe just yet but i can tell she wants to find out as she approaches me. I continue painting my arm as she places her arms on the other side of the table. ''Good at art by any chance?'' Her tone is jaded. ''I've never approached a canvas, but im sure i cant be that bad.'' I drop the paint brush too ruffle the stray hair from my eyes. I look up and get a good look at the girl. Her eyes are grey, fitting towards my tempest temper. Her tense frown softens. ''I'm Katniss by the way.'' She holds out her hand slightly, but i take it firmly. ''Pleasure to meet you Katniss.'' I allow a soft smile fit my face as our hands drop. ''I wasn't expecting your skill to be camouflage...'' Her eyebrows hold a puzzled look. I laugh a little ''Nothing wrong with blending in right... I mean i don't blend much in to society any more so maybe my last chance is to blend in with the games.'' I sigh a little without realising but raise my head before it lowers. She chooses to ignore what i said and looks away slightly with a guilty face.

I let out a laugh through my breathe and she turns back to face me. ''What?'' She says almost offended. I choose not too answer the question but instead shake my head a little with a scratch. ''So, why are we so alike?'' She lets her eyes wonder a little whilst saying this. ''Well do i seem like one to volunteer for a boy that is none of my own blood?'' I exclaim lifting my chin up. ''No... No not really.'' She raises a eyebrow. ''Well i did, around fifty years ago, I mean i guess you already know all about me anyway.'' Its true, everyone knows my secrets. I'm a open book just as much as Miss. Everdeen is. ''I choose to ignore what people say about you...'' This shocks me a little, because it wasn't said in a harsh tone. More of a sympathetic tone. ''Why is that?'' I straighten myself up giving her more attention. ''Well... I know what its like being the centre of what everyone talking about. Everyone knowing your past and your secrets. It makes you insecure... Lonely.'' She tries not to look me in the eyes as she says this, but gives in too the lock my eyes seem to have on her. ''We have more in common than you think Katniss.''

''Correct me if I'm wrong... but you are referred to as the girl on fire?'' She sends me a nod. ''Well... I was once named the tempest.''

I paint the Mockingjay that i found on the poster in district 10, down on the table.


	7. Score

6

Training scores and words of wisdom

* * *

Two days pass quick and still Katniss has not said a single word to me since our last meeting in the training centre. I have only received brief looks that some what give off the impression she is attempting to work me out. What would be my reason to paint her the mockingjay? What does this symbolise? I cant begin to imagine the questions that roam her brain. I can see her ever second of the day, yearning to come and question me. Interrogate me on my reasons, but Haymitch seems to stop her before she does venture towards me and for her mentor, well I've received enough fierce looks from those not so fierce eyes.

Its day three of training. Which means its time to show our skills. Though I have no reason to do this, and have been given the option not too. I decide i want take up the offer. Perhaps I will get to be eye to eye with the far to nice gameskeeper. Today is the day i begin to show resilience. Though it wont be too noticeable until mid games. I'm going to stand up too the control the capitol seem to have on me.  
The training centre is quiet today. A lot of the victors seem to be taking a steady practice, so i take this opportunity to finally remove myself from the camouflage and hunting sectors and begin my real practice. I walk past all career victors who seem to soften their faces at my passing by. I refuse to agree they are intimidated, but I can see the want in their eyes to have me as an ally, but the sore defeat that they know i will refuse the offer soon looms over them as they turn their backs on me. As I am walking through, passing the stations. My body seems to be lunged into a metallic, hollow wall. A female victor. Shes chosen to attack me in brilliant place as well, no way could any surveillance cameras or gamemakers see past the gigantic metal corner the holds first aid equipment.

I laugh at the fairly strong grip around my neck and the axe that she is failing to hide in her other hand. ''District 7... By any chance?'' I give her a smug look. She loosens her grip. ''How could you tell?'' Her eyes travel my body, scanning for any instrument that could harm her. ''Well if we ignore the axe you have in your left hand... Your rich aroma of mahogany was a pretty overpowering clue.'' I chuckle a little at my witty reply, I straighten out my top and meet her deadly eyes, that are pinned to mine. ''Tough crowd... Anyway what was with that shove?'' I turn to face the first aid and usher her to join me. I grab two rolls of grip tape from the shelf as she begins to speak. ''I didn't mean to be so... Heavy handed but talk has been going round about your so called camouflage skills.'' I nod, people are beginning to get suspicious of why i only train at the camo pod. ''Well anyway... Talk has also spread that you are the most demanded ally.'' Her word surprise me, I swing my head round to give her my full attention. She gives me a smirk whilst licking her teeth. I laugh, scratching the back of my in bewilderment... ''Me? The most demanded ally? Wow things have changed. Why has no one asked me yet?'' I lean my head on the hand. She looks around asif she has too much pride to answer this. ''Everyone's been, um well too intimidated to ask you.'' Her eyebrows tense into a frown. ''Well district 7 female... I would love to be your ally. But before we confirm this deal... Who are your current allies?'' I smirk as i peak round the corner of the wall, noticing two victors. It holds Finnick and Mags, but too my surprise i also spot Katniss who's eyes locked firmly on me.

''Johanna.'' She says rolling her eyes at me scanning the rest of the team. ''Well Johanna, its ever so lovely to be aboard your team.'' Her face takes a annoyed tone as she walks away. Nodding to the group who begin to sigh and get back to what they were doing before. Allies, at last. I watch as Plutarch's game helpers give me a approving nod. I continue sticking the grip tape around my hand and palm. Heading towards the sword combat. I stop just before the glass training room. Facing a metallic tray full with swords that size from big to small, sharpness to bluntness and weight. I pick up the silver, sturdy handle of a medium weight, golden tipped, large sword... The sharpest of its kind. I let it adjust to my hand by flipping it up in the air and catching it in the opposite hand as it whistles down.

I stand in the centre of the dimly lit room that holds a blue tinge. I begin simple breathing exercises before the simulation begins, allowing my mind to free itself. I forget all the happiness and blissful moments i treasure in my memory for just a moment and let my rage and hatred towards myself and the capitol bubble to the surface. I swing the sword gently around my thumb and hand just before i stop it facing downwards and launch in to the air. Hundreds of orange lit blocks scatter to the floor. I have no time to admire the 3D architecture of this simulation before another orange blocked figure heads in my direction holding a mace. I block the first swing and duck into the next, ripping a hole into its torso also sending it into a crumble. The kills keep coming with twists and rolls, stabs and slices, blocks and kicks. It ends all too soon and the lights begin to re-brighten. I regain my upright posture and head for the glass doors that, to my surprise hold my new allies behind them.

I head out the door into the crowded area where my new 'team' mates congratulate me on a good performance. I can just spot that angry careers disapprovingly shake their heads at my choice of allies. I ignore that vital warning call. I turn back to face the tributes that are patting me on the back. I grab onto the towel and wipe my face clean of any sweat. Just as i remove the towel away from my eyes, I am startled back by the figure of a bronze haired boy. Finnick stands just in front of me holding a hand to shake. I take it firmly, lifting up my eyebrow puzzled.

''Proud to have you as a ally Jasper, but i must speak to you before we enter the games... You know man on man.'' He chuckles a bit at his only words. Very vain of him. I take a seat and gesture him to continue. ''So as you know, Johanna has informed you of the whole ally thing... Yes? Well we are also looking towards getting Katniss on the team, for reasons i cannot say, but as we are not as gentle as you may be we were hoping to leave that up to you?'' He places his hand on my shoulder and smiles willingly. I squint my eyes in confusion but decide to nod anyway too his request. He pats me away ''Wonderful team work Jasper.'' How patronising.

I take my seat with the rest of the victors in a small, dull waiting room. I spot Katniss and Haymitch in full serious conversation. Eve is sat too my left forcing herself not to acknowledge me. I forgot all about Eve, I guess she cant be any harm on the team. I join Eve in the corner of the room and take a seat on the metal stool. ''How're the new allies?'' She still doesn't turn to face me. She's annoyed. ''I'm sorry I should of told you soo-'' She hushes me before i can speak any more. Doesn't move her head and begins scanning the room for Katniss. ''Its fine Finnick has already asked me... But its not that I mean Jasper. What we are all meaning to ask you is... Keep Katniss safe, for Panem.'' My mouth drops a little as i move my head to a line with hers. Katniss sits there with her head facing the ground in deep thought. Eve begins to talk faster now. ''A storm is coming Jasper... A very big one and she needs to lead it. She is our mockingjay. The victors have turned to you to keep her safe, it-'' I stop her from talking and notice the room getting less full. ''Why me?'' Guilt hits me quick, my hand grasps my neckline as begin to breathe quicker. ''We see the same hope we see in her...'' She begins to stand. ''Would Eve Ellis please position herself in the training centre.'' She begins to walk backwards out of the small room. ''In you Jasper.''She shout as she turns to pace of out of the room.

I lower my head in hatred for myself. She is right, I was such a peaceful boy. Now look at me. Her shout had managed to turn everyone's attention to my position. Katniss was staring at me with wide eyes. Guilt pours over my brain. I should be the one to get assassinated not this revolutionist. A girl whos hate for the capitol matches my own. My thoughts are stopped in its tracks whilst a echoed, speaker voice calls my name. All of a sudden I have no intention to go in there and show a skill instead i have every intention to speak my mind. I am over whelmed with anger. I position myself in the middle of the room with my head facing to the floor. Plutarch voice comes from behind the force field. ''Please present your chosen skill.'' My body begins to tingle all over from the ignorance in his voice. Violent shakes break loose over my body. Its not long before i can contain my anger. I hear crack of thunder boom from the clouds outside as i flip the metal tray besides me. I charge towards more trays and equipment and destroying it in my bare hands. Then the peacekeepers begin to approach me. I grab one of them by the neck and let a charge surge my body send him into electric fits. I feel a whole half of my body is shut down. They have turned off the lightening chip.

This doesn't stop me, I use every inch of strength i have managed to knock out the rest of the peacekeepers before a whole troop of them charge in and grab both my arms. They punch and kick me violently, even when Plutarch orders them to stop. They seem to carry on attacking me. I feel like im back in the justice building that day i volunteered. All bloody and bruised they drag me over to face Plutarch who seems distraught at my behaviour and the mess i am. I am slowly dragged out the training room. I bump them off me and limp my way over to the elevators.

I stop at the top floor. Here stands the only bit of freedom the victors are allowed. Its a small garden that gives a view of the whole of Panem. I wipe the blood that is protruding onto my face as bend over onto the railing. Im not waiting long till the elevator re-joins me and a figure walks out.

I turn to face a red eyed Katniss. She looks at me in shock. Before running over and wiping the blood from my mouth and eye brow. ''What happened?'' Her tone is serious. ''The Capitol happened.'' I turn back to face the view. ''Katniss...'' She joins me looking at he the mysterious streets below. Nodding a little.

''I want you as a ally.'' I let my hand pat the back of hers. She flinches but doesn't seem to move her hand.


End file.
